


Dirty Blanket Thief AKA You Are Now My Blanket

by SJ_Sixx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluffy, James Barnes is a little shit, all da fluff, blanket burrito, blanket thief, but so are you, it's too early for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: You get woken up in the night by your boyfriend as he complains that you stole all the blankets... again





	Dirty Blanket Thief AKA You Are Now My Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Blanket Stealer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/325893) by CabinInTheWoodsAudio. 



“Psst! Baby, wake up. Waaake up… baby, c’mon, wake up, I need blankets. C’mon…”

Someone was poking you, and as you opened your eye, you saw the face of Bucky looking down at you.

“Heeeyyy, you’re awake.” He grinned.

“Did you just wake me up?” you asked, groaning as you saw the time – 3:37am.

“I-I did not wake you up, I just… ok, so I totally woke you up,” he chuckled at the look you gave him, “you stole all the blankets! What was I supposed to do?”

“All of the blankets? You can’t be serious…”

“I am, not just some of the blankets, _all_ of the blankets. You took all the fucking blankets. Again. Cause you’re a brat.”

“Wow, rude,” you pouted, sticking you tongue out.

He chuckled, before looking down at you, “gimme.”

“No.”

“What do you – You can’t – You don’t get to say no! These are my blankets as well, this is my bed too! C’mon, give me some blankets,” Bucky was almost laughing.

“Nope,”

“Baby…”

“Nope. You woke me up,”

“Yes, I had to wake you up, I, I need blankets if I’m gonna be cozy.”

You ignored him.

“Baby… give me the blankets.”

“Not after _that_ rude awaking I got.”

“I did not rudely wake you up! You stole the blankets from me! How, how am I the bad guy here? How am I the bad guy?” he asked, propping himself up on his metal arm.

“Dunno, too tired to formulate response right now. You just are.” You mumbled into the blankets.

“Baby, c’mon, give, me, the blankets…”

“Nu-uh, you woke up up.”

“Baby, you know I love you, but give me the blankets.”

“Nope, never. You’ll have to try take them from me.”

“You know I’m so much stronger than you, I’m a genetically enhanced assassin,”

“Try me,” you smiled sweetly.

“Alright, you asked for it,” he shrugged, before trying to pull them back – however, you had rolled yourself in the blankets and he merely tugged in vain, before letting go.

“Ok, so, it might be a little more difficult when you’ve wrapped yourself up in them,” he sighed.

“Boo-yah, chubby girls win!” you chirped from your blanket burrito.

“Please, give me the blankets, with a cherry on top.”

“Why do you want a cherry on top of the blankets?” you asked, feigning innocence.

“I didn’t mean give me the blankets with a literal cherry on top, I mean pretty please with a cherry on top, will you give me some of the blankets, you little shit,” he facepalmed.

“Hmmm no, not if you’re gonna call me a little shit,” you pouted.

He laughed at this point, “I am trying to be nice, but it’s too early for this. Gimme,”

“Nu-uh,” you said, throwing a pillow at him.

“I hate you,”

“Love you too, Bucky.”

“What do I have to do, to get the blankets?” he asked again, sitting up.

“Hmm,” you sat up at this point, still nestled in the blanket burrito, “you could give me a kiss?”

“Whu – no, I’m not kissing you, you have gross morning breath, you punk,” he pulled a face.

You pouted, “then no blankets."

“C’mon, baby, please, it’s too early for this, it’s too early for your bullshit.”

“I’m well aware it’s too early, however, you’re the one who woke me up.”

“Oh for god – ok, ok, fine, I’ll give you a kiss. On the cheek. Alright, it’s a deal?”

You nodded, inwardly smirking.

“Alright,” he pulled you into him, pressing his lips against your cheek, and you smiled in content.

“Now, give me the blankets,” he sighed, smiling.

“No.”

“You little liar!” he tackled you to the bed as you laughed, wrestling you from your wrapped up state, and before you had chance to register, he had pulled you down, so you were lying on top of him, the blankets covering you both, “there we go. Now, you, are my blanket.”

“Dammit James, I’mma squash you,” you sighed, trying to roll off.

“Oh no, nope, nope, nooo, you’re, you are not going anywhere, you are now my blanket.” He laughed, pulling you back and holding you tight, his arms locked round you.

“Seriously?”

“Yep, you are gonna stay on top of me, and you are my blanket. You’re warmer than the fabric blankets anyways. And you feel much better than the blankets.”

“I’d be worried if I didn’t. Seriously, take the damn blankets and let me go before I crush you.”

“Oh now you wanna give me the blankets? Mmm-mnnmm, I don’t think so. I am not letting you go.”

“What do I have to do, to get you to let me go?” you asked.

“What do you have to do? I could think of a few things, but seeing as it’s so early, you have to give me a kiss.”

“On the cheek?” you said, grinning a little.

“No, not on the cheek,” he chuckled.

“Fine,” you reached up and kissed him, and he cupped your cheek, smirking into it.

“There, will you now let me go?” you asked.

“Oh no, I’m not letting you go,” he laughed.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you little shit! Let me go!”

“Oh no, not happening,” he grabbed you back as you tried to wiggle out, holding you tight, “you’re staying right here, you’re gonna sleep on top of me. So get cozy,”

“I hate you,” you mumbled into chest.

“I love you too, darlin’,” he chuckled, “even if you are a dirty blanket stealer.”


End file.
